


To Love My Servant

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Oneshot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lord is never to fall in love with his servant, yet here he was. Ready to throw away everything, the money, the fame, the power. All for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love My Servant

**Author's Note:**

> This is for secretlovers. I hope you enjoy it. ^_^,

Tamaki stared coldly at the man sitting across from him; his gaze did not stray even when Kagome, his personal maid who was bought for him ten years ago, placed a cup of tea before him. His eyes did narrow at the man in front of him as he plainly admired her beauty and shapely figure.

  
Beautiful she was, at the age of fifteen she was the perfect image of what every woman vied to be. She was slim and lithe, her body shaped liked that of an hour glass, long raven black hair reached her slim waist. Her pale flawless complexion was accented by her plain lavender kimono, it was more then a what a slave should ever be allowed to wear yet it was not fitted for a noble , it was just right for her.   
  
Tamaki was brought out of his thoughts by the man across from him clearing his throat, "Tamaki, my son, I think you know why I am here." He narrowed his eyes at him; of course he knew the whole bloody village knew. "Hai, Otou-san." His father nodded and smiled at him. "Good then there is no need to beat around the bush. You will marry Lady Haruhi in two weeks." Tamaki glared at him defiance flashing in his eyes. "I refuse."   
  
His father lost his smile as his gaze hardened. "You will not go against me on this." Tamaki smiled coldly at him. "I can and I will. I do not wish to marry this girl." His father glowered. "Do not test me. You have to marry her. You are my son, the heir to this household. You will do what is asked of you."   
  
Tamaki scoffed. "I may be your son and heir but that does not mean I will blindly do as you say. I do not love her and I refuse to marry someone I do not love." His father flushed in anger as he slammed his tea cup on the table causing Kagome to squeak in surprise. "We all know who it is you love and I will not allow it! You will marry Lady Haruhi!"   
  
Tamaki sharply set his cup down causing Kagome to look at him in worry. "You forget old man, you're getting older and soon you will have to pass on your title and I am your only legitimate heir. If I were you I would watch what I say. You cannot make me marry her and if I so choose I will marry the woman you all seem to know I love and you will not have a say."   
  
His father huffed as he angrily stood up casting a glare in Kagome's direction before turning to meet his son's harsh cold eyes. "You will regret your words boy. If you are so set on marrying the help then you may do as you wish but know this if you take her for your wife you will be disowned even if that means I have to name one of your younger brothers my heir. I would rather face the embarrassment of having a bastard take over the clan then have the shame of allowing a slave to taint my family line." And with that he stalked out of his son's room.   
  
Once he was gone Kagome stood up and moved to Tamaki's side, gently placing her small sender hand on his larger tan one that was shaking in anger. "Tamaki-Sama…" He took a deep breath as he turned to face her, a genuine smile on his handsome face. "Kagome-koi. How many times must I ask you to drop the suffixes?"   
  
She sighed sadly as she shook her head at him knowing that he was trying to change the subject. "Do not try to change the subject. You and I know what your father said was true you have to marry Haruhi-Sama." His smile fell as he looked away from her. "So you would not care if I marry another woman? Do I mean so little to you?"   
  
Kagome gasped hurt that he could ask her such a thing. "No! How could you think such a thing?" He stood up and turned his back to her. "Obliviously you do not care that I have to marry another woman, in fact you are encouraging me to do so. What am I supposed to think?"   
  
Kagome gasped at the harsh tone he was using, never once had he ever spoken to her in such a way, tears gathered in her eyes but she would not let them fall. She had to do this it was for his own good; he was a lord and she his slave.   
  
Their love was not to be, they knew it from the start yet that did not stop the emotion form blossoming between them. Just like right now, she knew she had to break it off and ask him to forget about her yet that did not stop her heart from shattering in her chest. Tamaki laughed bitterly. "I guess you don't care. I was a fool I can't believe I thought that you really loved me." A cold silence hung in the air, both refusing to break it, as if in fear of what would happen next.   
  
Kagome felt the tears she was holding back cascade down her pale smooth cheeks as her hands clenched at her side, her whole body shaking with repressed sobs and anger. "You teme don't you ever doubt my love! If I did not love you then I wouldn't want you to be happy even if it means that I have to go away! Of course it bothers me that you have to marry another woman, the very thought sickens me and makes my heart throb with pain! I don't want you to marry her but if you don't then you'll be disowned! Just thinking about you with another woman…it hurts it hurts me so much. But I do love you and I want what is best for you. I don't want you to give up everything you've ever known just to be with me, a mere slave."   
  
Tamaki turned around to face her angry at her, how dare she assume to know what was best for him? His anger instantly faded at the sight he was met with. Her small body shook with repressed sobs as she stared at the floor tears falling from her sky blue eyes only to land on the floor.   
  
He instantly felt guilty and pulled her small trembling form into his strong one. She struggled in his hold yet he held strong, refusing to let her suffer alone, he now knew the burden she carried and was determined to help her carry it. He had no idea she felt so strongly about their differences in rank, then again it was because of their differences that he was unable to realize that she was in turmoil over it.   
  
He crooned softly into her hair as his hold on her became stronger to hold her up as she went limp in his arms. The only reason he knew she was still conscious was the growing wetness of his kimono as she sobbed quietly into his chest. He gently gathered her in his arms and crossed his room to his futon and sat down on it, cradling her in his lap as he rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Shhh, Kagome-chan. Everything will be fine. I promise."   
  
She sobbed louder at his words and weakly clutched at his robes. "N-no it won't, either way we'll be unhappy. If you stay with me you'll be disowned. If you marry her we'll never get to be together." He pulled her closer to him and seemed to sallow her smaller form with his lager one. "I would rather be disowned and be with you then to be married and separated from you. You are all I need to be happy, and if I have to give up my title and privileges then so be it. I always wanted to see how the commoners live."   
  
Kagome gave a watery chuckle as she curled into him, why fight a losing battle? If they both wanted to be together so much that they would forsake everything else in order for them to be together then so be it. "Tamaki-koi it would be best not to call them that, especially when we're around them."   
  
Tamaki smiled down at her as she looked up at him a shy smile on her face as she gazed up at him. "So does that mean you'll stay with me. Even if I get disowned and have to live in a shack with nothing more then the clothes on my back?" Kagome smiled up at him. "Of course Koi, even if I have to work as a hostess to support us I will." Tamaki frowned at her and clutched her like a young child would his favorite toy. "You will not. You're mine and mine alone if any one's going to be a host it'll be me."   
  
Kagome laughed at him and leaned into him causing him to topple over on to the futon at the unexpected weight change. Kagome laughed again at his stupefied expression. "Now, now Koi I don't think you'd make a very good host. You're far too dramatic. Then again your foreign looks would be a very good attraction. I guess we have your mother to thank for them."   
  
Tamaki pouted at the woman currently lying on top of him and refused to meet her gaze. He thought he'd make a very good host if he did say so for himself, of course his foreign looks would attract a lot of people. They were what had captivated his womanizing father's attention enough that he had settled down and married his mother.   
  
Actually now that he thought about it his father had gone against his father in order to marry his mother because she was a foreigner they had forbid it yet he had ignored them all and took her for his wife anyway. His eyes darkened, he had found his trump card and would not hesitate to use it. If his father threatened to disown him for marrying the woman he loved then he would throw it in his face that he had done the same thing. He smiled triumphantly; after all he was a noble and had no problems doing whatever it took to get his way.   
  
Tamaki was brought out of his thoughts by Kagome poking his forehead. "Tamaki-Koi are you in there?" His eyes widened at the pet name, he had just noticed that she no longer added the suffix to his name. He smiled as he anchored her to his form. "Hai, Koi. I was just lost in my thoughts."   
  
Kagome gasped at him in shock causing him to arch an eyebrow at her what was wrong? She slowly moved her face closer to his causing him to blush at her foreword behavior, not that he was complaining because he was not. He closed his eyes as she as got closer expecting her to kiss him, he was quite shocked and disappointed when her cool forehead pressed against his slightly heated one.   
  
She pulled away a minute latter and looked him in the eyes a serious expression on her face, "Tamaki-Koi…I think you might be sick. Are you feeling unwell?" He looked at her in confusion "Huh, I feel fine why?" Her lips twitched as she tried to repress her smile and keep her serious expression. "Well you said you were thinking so I thought you might have a fever."   
  
Kagome burst out laughing at his shocked and hurt expression; he looked like a kicked puppy. Now that everything was out in the open she no longer felt bound by their differences in rank she felt she could completely relax when around him and it felt good.   
  
She smiled down at him and kissed his nose softly causing his eyes to widen in a comical way. She pulled away from him and smiled down at him. She gasped when she was rolled over to be underneath him cradled in his lager arms. She blushed as he looked down at her his eyes saying everything he was feeling. She allowed her eyes to slip closed as he pressed his lips to hers in a sweet kiss.   
  
The kiss soon exploded with passion as he swept his tongue into her mouth. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers. Kagome blushed as he stared into her eyes, his love and lust shining in their depts. He was silently asking her a question; she blushed but nodded her head in a silent yes.   
  
He smiled down at her and captured her lips in another sweet slow kiss. It was she who broke it this time in order to wrap her arms around him in a hug. He returned the hug but the hug son became much more then that as he allowed his hands to roam over her supple body. Kagome gasped as he cupped both of her breasts and squeezed them, sending shivers down her spine to rest in the pit of her stomach. "Tamaki…"   
  
He smiled against her neck and kissed his way down to her breasts, his hands moving the fabric away from said globes of flesh on their way south. She hissed when his hands grasped her hips and pulled her up to rub against his growing erection.   
  
Tamaki groaned as her wet heat rubbed against his hard shaft, he knew he should take it slow with her, she was a virgin, but they had been waiting for this for so long. So he mentally promised himself he would make it up to her another time and instead wanted to focus on bringing them pleasure now.   
  
He smirked against her now naked thigh before kissing his way to her womanhood. He smiled as she arched her back when his tongue came I contact with her sweet nether lips. He wasted no time bringing her to her peak and once she hit it he pulled back shrugging off his robes and covering her body with his. He caught her lips with his as he trust up into her hoping that her still flowing orgasm would dull the pain of their first union.   
  
Kagome hissed in pain as he tore through the barrier that marked her as untouched. She clutched at his back as he stilled within her, whispering soft nothings in her ear before kissing it. It was a minute or so later that she felt the pain ebb away to be replaced by a new pleasurable sensation. She gasped as he pulled out of her only to plunge back in, he kept repeating this process until she was gasping for air and rising to meet him thrust for thrust. "Kami…Tamaki!" He grunted into her ear and thrust harder in response to her moans and groans. It was not long until they were both at their peaks, Kagome crying out as she felt him cum in her in short sticky bursts.   
  
Tamaki groaned loudly as he gently lowered his body onto Kagome's making sure not to squish her. They both struggled to catch their breaths, Kagome being the first one of them to regain her normal breathing. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he leaned into her.   
  
"I love you Tamaki." He smiled against her neck. "I know, and I love you. My Kagome." She smiled at him, "Hai, your Kagome. Just as you are my Tamaki." He nodded against her shoulder. "Hai, I am yours forever and a day." Kagome smiled as she let herself drift off to sleep, content and safe in the arms of her lord, her master, and her love. Tamaki following soon after.


End file.
